


The Hunt

by Breathesgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/pseuds/Breathesgirl
Summary: Blaise Zabini walked into a bar, and back into the life of the one woman he’d never been able to forget.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my alpha/beta and friend, Lily Gray. Without her this short wouldn’t have come into being.

Blaise Zabini was walking quickly to his destination through Vicolo Squallido, the Italian counterpart of Knockturn Alley, when he spotted a familiar figure ducking into a seedier than usual store front. He scowled, wondering what would have brought that particular person to this part of Wizarding Italy.

He turned into the same store front, cursing himself for doing so, and stopped just inside the door. The interior certainly did not look anything like the exterior: it was gleaming! The floors looked like they’d actually seen a mop in the last decade: in actual fact they were swept and mopped after closing each night. The countertops were a highly polished mahogany, he could actually see through the glassware, and the mirror behind the bar top was sparkling like it had just been cleaned.

He moved forward into the bar proper, scanning his surroundings and marvelling at the fact he didn’t feel like he was in the seediest area in Italy: he almost felt like he was at home where cleanliness reigned.

Finally, he spotted the person he’d followed into the bar and headed in that direction.

“Welcome, Blaise Zabini,” the blonde haired witch said with a smile and sweeping hand gesture, indicating the bar they were in.

“Luna,” he said, smiling slightly. “I thought you were off hunting snorkacks or something with your father.”

She smiled brightly, “I was, but he was called back home. I decided to do my own thing and came to Italy.” 

Blaise nodded, “would I be the reason you decided on Italy?”

“Maybe,” Luna said brightly before flittering off behind the bar.

Blaise sighed quietly, “you never did make these things easy, Luna,” he said.

She looked at him, frowned slightly and shrugged, “you asked if you were the reason I was here.”

 _Merlin help me!_ He thought as he walked slowly towards his one time fling. “Why are you in Italy, Luna?” He asked, finally remembering that being straight forward was the only way to get real answers from the girl who had seemed to be rather ditzy at school.

Luna smiled brightly at him, “that wasn’t so hard, was it Blaise?” She asked. “I’m looking for a very rare creature. One that has only been seen in this part of Italy: the ippopotamo di casa.”

“Just what is ippopotamo di casa?” He asked curiously. “I’ve lived here most of my life and have never heard of it.”

“It looks like a miniature version of the muggle hippopotamus. It lives in houses and scrounges for food: It’s special favorite is peanut butter toast. It makes nests out of lint, yarn and string and sleeps in cupboards and similar places. It’s mostly seen at night.”

Blaise sighed quietly, “what is a hippopotamus??

Luna laughed and took out her wand; drawing something in the air, she pointed with her wand, “ **that** is a hippopotamus.”

Something tickled his memory: Blaise leered at his one time bed buddy, “how about I help you look for this creature?” He asked.

“And what would the consummate Slytherin want in return?” Luna asked.

Blaise preened at the compliment, “who says I want anything?” 

Luna laughed her tinkling laugh, “I may play the ditzy blonde, but I **was** in Ravenclaw for a reason Blaise.”

He nodded, “true enough. I want you Luna. I want to take you back to my bed. I want to ravish you.”

Luna hummed, “that’s the other reason I came to Italy, Blaise. I missed you, too.”

Sometime later they were laying in a haze of post-coital bliss when a small movement in the corner of the room drew her attention, “Blaise!” She exclaimed, pointing excitedly, “there it is!”

Blaise smirked and let her enjoy the moment.

Luna looked at her friend and grinned, “you knew where it was all along, didn’t you?”

He affected an air of innocence, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Luna.”

She shrugged and shimmied back under the covers, snuggling up to the one man who’d always managed to turn her insides to mush, “thank you Blaise,” she said as she planted a kiss over his heart.


End file.
